Cleopatra 2525: Creegan
"Creegan" is the second episode of season one of the syndicated television series Cleopatra 2525. It was directed by Greg Yaintanes and written by Carl Ellsworth. It first aired on Monday, January 29th, 2000. In this episode, a villain by the name of Creegan and his gang of mutants raid the warrior women's headquarters and abduct Mauser. Cleo, Sarge and Hel struggle to reclaim their robot scientist before Creegan can siphon all of his secrets away from him. Synopsis gets a massage.]] Voice is concerned about the recent Betrayer robot attack and is concerned about further potential breaches in security. While Hel tries to assuage Voice's concerns, Sarge has Mauser giving her a massage - an inappropriate misuse of his capabilities. Cleopatra meanwhile, shows off her new outfit. Suddenly, a horde of mutants invade the lab and open fire. Cleo screams and Hel and Sarge snap to attention. As laser blasts fly all about the room, Voice emphasizes the importance of keeping Mauser out of mutant hands at all costs. If he cannot be contained, then he must be eliminated. The leader of the group is a mutant named Creegan. He instructs one of his warriors to capture Mauser. The mutant fires an energy burst that blasts the robot to pieces. While Hel and the others fight off the horde, several mutants gather Mauser's robotic remains. Creegan discharges a self-destruct grenade and they all escape. The three women have only a few seconds to escape from the lab before it explodes. They free fall down the shaft and hole up at another level. Voice warns them that if the mutants succeed in cracking Mauser's systems, they will have access to all of their sensitive information. They take a passage into one of the deeper tunnels and try to get a trace on Mauser's homing beacon. .]] In the mutants' lair, Creegan has Mauser partially re-assembled. He manages to locate the homing beacon behind his left ear and hacks into Mauser's neural network. He then attaches a siphon hose to Mauser's head, and begins dowloading everything inside his robotic brain. He can now access the voice receptor typically used by the Voice to communicate with Helen. Creegan overrides the Voice's signal and begins talking to Helen. The two have history with one another and Helen recalls how Creegan slaughtered her family. Creegan increases the amperage on Helen's voice receptor and she doubles over in pain. Just then, a new swarm of mutants file into the tunnel and Sarge tries to keep them at bay. Cleo helps Hel to the shaft, but they both fall over the edge. Sarge fires her tethers, but is barely able to connect with them in time to save their lives. She reels them back up to the level, but Hel is in bad shape. From across the shaft, a new group of mutants appear and open fire. Sarge takes the defense while Cleo sees to Hel. Sarge tells her that Creegan is going to detonate Hel's voice receptor unless she can remove it. With absolutely no medical training whatsoever, Cleo miraculously manages to remove the colloquial implant. Hel revives long enough to help Sarge finish off the mutants. They track Mauser back to Creegan's cavern lair and begin fighting up against all of the attending mutants. During the melee, the siphoning tube that is downloading Mauser's memories is ruptured and Creegan loses everything he had gained. Once all of the other mutants are down, Creegan is the only one left standing. He activates a flying explosive drone and aims at Hel. Hel leaps into the air and kicks it back towards him. Sarge fires a blast, detonating the drone just as it impacts with Creegan. Creegan is blown through the wall and falls into the Shaft, but nobody believes that he is gone forever. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Cleopatra 2525: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Production code number: 1202. * First appearance of Creegan. He appears next in episode nine, "Perceptions". * Sarge mis-speaks the quote "All for one and one for all" as spoken by Cleo in "Quest for Firepower". She actually says, "All for one and one for nothing". See also External Links * * "Creegan" at TV.com * "Creegan" at TV Rage.com ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:January, 2000/Episodes